Dos fundamentos do amor e outras coisas
by Thaty Rocha
Summary: Sempre imaginei Hugh como uma pessoa que gosta de escrever... Quem sabe ele escreveu ou escreveria algo para ela?
1. Sobre o medo e o amor

Dos fundamentos...

"_O amor fez dos meus dias tristes algo simples e fantástico, tão mágico que engoliu minha solidão, me fazendo pensar em eternidade e levou embora meu medo" _

Ele olhou mais uma vez para mulher deitada ao seu lado. O som de seus dedos sobre o teclado do notebook não perturbavam o sono dela. Ela estava cansada, eles tiveram um dia corrido, animado e o resto de energia que tinham fora usado para fazer aquele amor gostoso que ela adora e ele... Bem... Ele adorava!

Lisa resmungou no sono, mas não despertou quando um carro buzinou alto na rua. Olhá-la era gratificante, algo além da razão, além de tudo que ele já experimentara. Linda como ela só, ela ficava mais linda dormindo. Emanava paz e tranqüilidade, energia positiva e contagiante. Desperta isso tudo se multiplicava por mil.

- Hugh?

- Sim, querida!

Ela preguiçosamente abriu os olhos, como uma gata aninhou-se contra o peito dele se esfregando em seu corpo. Hugh curvou - se sobre ela, depositando um beijo suave em seus cabelos.

- Você perdeu o sono?

- Na verdade ainda não dormi... – ele falava a verdade. Após fazerem amor, ela apagou em seus braços. Ele entendia que o cansaço havia drenado toda a energia de seu corpo, mas de alguma forma, toda a movimentação do dia tinha injetado adrenalina em seu corpo e ele não conseguira dormir, ficou horas segurando – a entre seus braços e depois a deitou gentilmente sobre os travesseiros. Tentou ler, mas sua mente estava cheia de coisas que precisavam sair de alguma forma, ele descartou a música porque o som iria desperta-la e então lhe sobrou o papel. Levantou-se e pegou o notebook, mas mal havia começado a escrever quando ela acordou.

- Não conseguiu dormiu ou não teve sono?

- Não tive sono!

- Pois eu estou morta...

- Então dorme querida!

- Não quero deixar você sozinho...

- Não se preocupe... Te ver dormir me acalma!

- Você é estranho.

- Você também e eu te amo!

- Eu também te amo!

- Bons sonhos querida!

- Não fique me olhando por muito tempo, pode fazer o encanto acabar...

- Nunca!

- Boa noite, estranho!

Ela se afastou do corpo dele e se enroscou com os travesseiros novamente, a coberta de lã rolou sobre os quadris e expôs o bumbum coberto de seda rendada. Hugh sorriu porque era engraçada a forma como o humor dela afetava a maneira como ela se vestia inclusive a roupa de dormir. A renda e a seda significavam que ela estava de muito bom humor!

Lisa suspirou e Hugh reconhecia que aquele era o sinal de que ela voltara para o mundo dos sonhos!

Ficou alguns minutos mais a olhando dormir e pensou em quanto tempo perdeu temendo se render aos encantos dela e aos sentimentos que tinha por ela. Quanto tempo ficara sem tê-la nos braços, ou sem fazer amor com ela, por medo? Medo de colocar as carreiras de ambos em risco, de expô-la, de se expor, medos e mais medos...

Lembrou - se do dia em que ela se ofereceu completamente a ele, sem medos e sem pudor. Ele se negou a levá-la para cama porque não queria feri-la, não queria que ela saísse magoada daquilo tudo. A reação dela foi dizer que nunca desejara alguém na vida como o desejava e, se só poderia ter uma parte dele, era essa parte que ela aceitaria. Até que seu coração não se contentasse mais com metade dele, aí ela abriria mão de tudo, mas sofreria sabendo que pelo menos tivera um pouco dele. E ele não pôde mais se segurar e a amou, e como a amou... Como se dependesse do corpo dela para viver, como se seus suspiros e gemidos fosse alimento para fome que seu corpo sentia há muito tempo. Nunca se sentira tão completo dentro do corpo de uma mulher.

Outra cena que não saía de sua mente é a imagem dela nua e entregue. Como esquecer o brilho intenso de seus olhos quando seus corpos se uniram pela primeira vez? Ou forma deliciosa como ela arqueou o corpo para ele? Não havia como... Estava para sempre guardado em sua memória e se repetia cada vez que faziam amor, não importava o quanto estavam cansados ou quantas vezes já haviam se entregado ao prazer, era sempre especial.

O medo deixou de existir no momento em que a levou para cama pela primeira vez, ele não temia mais nada porque sabia que nada seria páreo para o que sentia por ela e aquela intensidade de sentimentos era completa e apaixonadamente correspondida. Como ele sabia disso? Bastava olhar naqueles lindos olhos e pronto, ele sabia que ela o amava tanto quanto ele era louco por ela.


	2. Sobre você e o amor

"_O meu amor nasceu de tudo que era estranho, do teu olhar risonho, da tua roupa. Do seu jeito simples de fazer as coisas, do jeito adorável de comer, do balanço de seus cachos, sua risada solta... _

_Eu amo a maneira como você mexe o nariz quando sorri, amo como você faz todas as confusões e irritações desaparecem quando gargalha. Amo quando você segura o riso até que seus olhos fiquem cheios de lágrimas. Amo sua risada rouca quando você sorri só para mim. _

_Amo quando você está triste e busca conforto em meu peito, quando você se aconchega em mim, toda pequena e amuada. Quando pede carinho e ou que eu te pegue no colo. Amo sua vulnerabilidade e sua força, sua coragem e seus medos. _

_Amo cada detalhe, cada pequeno detalhe de você! Cada pedaço de você que completa uma pequena falha em mim, ou vice – versa. Amo pensar que você é o pedaço que me faltava. Amo quando temos os mesmo pensamentos ou quando você me faz concordar com os seus. Amo quando você diz que eu me encaixo perfeitamente em você. _

_Amo quando você precisa ficar nas pontas dos pés para falar algo em meu ouvido. Amo poder te dar abraços de urso. Amo a delicadeza da sua pele e de seu corpo contra o meu. Amo toda essa cumplicidade que temos. _

_Amo o seu despudor! Amo que você durma nua em meus braços, que você caminhe nua pelo quarto, que vocalize todas as suas vontades. Amo quando você toma o controle de tudo e me faz seu ou quando se doa completamente e é minha! Amo suas unhas arranhando minhas costas, seus gemidos roucos e como você fecha os olhos quando goza. _

_Ah! Eu amo você de pés no chão, correndo pela casa com os cachorros! Cuidando do jardim. Amo você bagunçada, de cabelos revoltos, de papo pro ar... Amo quando você está preguiçosa ou fazendo dengo._

_Amo você dormindo, os suspiros suaves, o jeito que você se enrosca em meu corpo ou quando puxa o cobertor reclamando que está frio. Amo quando você não se importa em ficar uns minutos a mais na cama ou quando precisa pular dela ás 5 da manhã. Amo você me olhando com esses olhos lindos e os cabelos espalhados sobre meu travesseiro pedindo que eu volte para cama quando eu preciso sair de casa correndo. Amo voltar pra cama e fazer amor com você, ainda quentinha. Amo o jeito como nossos corpos se encaixam. _

_Amo seus olhos porque eles são tão sinceros… Juro que posso ver sua alma através deles. _

_Amo quando você me chama de Amor! _

_Amo quando posso ser seu porto seguro, seu apoio. Amo que você não tenha medo ou vergonha de me buscar quando precisa. Amo ser seu homem, seu companheiro, seu amante. _

_Amo quando você está de TPM e grita, briga, mas quer fazer amor sem pressa. Um furacão querendo calmaria! _

_Amo seu cheiro em minhas roupas, amo você em minhas blusas! Amo sentir você no meio de um dia de trabalho! Amo lavar seus cabelos, esfregar suas costas, secar seu corpo. Amo te ajudar a pintar as unhas do pé. É... Eu sei que falo que odeio isso, mas é mentira! _

_Amo quando você não deixa nada se colocar entre a gente. Como não tem medo e nem vergonha de pedir desculpas e como exige de mim um pedido de desculpas quando o errado sou eu. Amo que você odeie me ver triste! Amo quando você acredita que o nosso amor é a coisa mais importante do mundo... Depois dos cachorros, é claro! _

_Amo as maravilhas que você fez e ainda faz em mim… O jeito que aprendi a achar graça das coisas corriqueiras, como aprendi a não deixar que nada me tragasse para o poço que eu estava até que você me tirasse de lá. _

_Temo que um dia você acorde desse transe e perceba que eu não sou nada sem você e que não sou metade do que você é. Mas daí você me olha e novamente eu me perco em você e sei que você também se perde em mim e isso me conforta. _

_Certa vez você me disse que metade de mim não era suficiente e hoje eu sou todo seu. Cada pulsar, cada batida de meu coração! Eu sou seu! Você estava certa: nunca será suficiente porque eu te quero cada dia mais! Um dia você me perguntou se eu era feliz… Antes de você eu enxergava a felicidade como uma palavra abstrata, um acaso e nada mais. Uma emoção vazia e rara que eu experimentei poucas vezes e em raros flashes que iam mais que vinham. Mas isso foi antes de você, de nós dois… Antes do meu coração embarcar nessa jornada. _

_Então, meu amor, me pergunte agora se eu sou feliz e eu te direi que felicidade é mais que uma palavra, é um sentimento incrível, uma emoção indescritível... Felicidade é você! _

Ela se remexeu na cama mais uma vez e ele teve certeza que o barulho do teclado estava incomodando. Ela levantou assustada e sentou - se rapidamente, o movimento fez o fino tecido da camisola escorregar de um de seus ombros ficando preso somente no seio. O movimento não escapou do olhar atrevido dele que fechou o notebook.

- O que foi querida? – Perguntou deixando o computador de lado e puxando –a contra o seu peito. – Você teve um pesadelo?

Lisa suspirou recostando – se contra o peito dele.

- Não! Me assustei com algo, mas não foi pesadelo.

- Deve ter sido o som do teclado enquanto eu digitava...

- Pode ser! – ela olhou ao redor buscando por algo e encontrou o computador fechado na mesa de cabeceira ao lado dele. – Afinal, o que tanto lhe tira o sono e o que tanto você escreve? Uma música nova?

- Não sei o que tirou meu sono hoje, ele resolveu me abandonar hoje.

- Sei. E sobre o que você escrevia? – ela estava curiosa afinal ele não era de passar as noites escrevendo mesmo que a inspiração viesse pela madrugada. Geralmente ele pulava da cama, anotava a inspiração numa folha de sua agenda e voltava para cama.

- Não é uma música... E nem é nada demais...

- Você me parece suspeito! – Lisa sorriu e se moveu no colo dele, ficando de frente para ele e sentada sobre seu colo, uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo. – Me conta!

- Curiosa! – ele brincou enquanto a beijava suavemente. – Volte a dormir! Prometo não te acordar mais.

- Mas Hugh – ela fez cara de pidona. – Não conseguirei dormir agora... Não antes de saber o que tanto você escreve.

- É um segredo! – ele cochichou no ouvido dela enquanto a abraçava.

- Eu adoro segredos! – Ela sorriu quando ele empurrou a camisola para baixo, além do apoio da carne macia de seu seio expondo o mamilo rosado.

- Você não me mandou dormir? – ela brincou mordendo o lábio inferior quando a palma grande e fria abrigou todo o seu seio.

- Você nunca me obedece mesmo! E agora eu tenho ideias bem melhores para seu corpo.

- E eu vou gostar dessas ideias?

- Ah querida... Você vai adorar.

- Essas ideias incluem me deixar nua?

- Completamente! – ele respondeu descendo a outra alça da camisola e levando a boca ao mamilo dela, lambendo e mordiscando levemente.

Lisa jogou a cabeça para trás e deixou que ele tomasse seu corpo da maneira que só ele sabia. Os dentes roçaram sua pele e ela gemeu querendo mais, implorando por mais.

A camisola virou um amontoado de seda e renda em sua cintura enquanto ela tentava manter a sanidade e não morrer de tesão com os dentes dele cravados em seus seios. Tentou tocá-lo onde ele já estava rígido contra sua maciez, mas ele segurou suas mãos.

- Droga, Hugh... Deixe-me tocá-lo!

Hugh sorriu contra a pele úmida dos seios dela e a olhou. Com pequenos movimentos a ergueu o suficiente para perceber que ela não usava lingerie. Ele gemeu quando a tocou e encontrou - a úmida e quente.

- Isso é incrível!

- O que? – ela ainda conseguia formular frases? Isso sim era incrível!

- Como você está sempre pronta para mim...

- E eu não vou demorar muito...

- Eu sei...

- Então não me faz esperar...

E ele não fez, de alguma forma conseguiu se libertar da cueca samba-canção e deslizou para dentro dela.

- Perfeito! – Sussurrou no ouvido dela enquanto ela se movia sobre ele. – Incrível!

- Você já disse isso... – ela gemeu contra o pescoço dele.

Ambos sorriram e perderam o fôlego quando ela aumentou o ritmo, mas sem nunca deixar o balanço cadenciado e leve. Ela gemia baixinho, mordendo o pescoço dele enquanto ele tentava manter um dos seios dela em sua boca. Ele não se conteve quando ela gemeu e o apertou forte com seus músculos internos.

- Lisa!

Ela não conseguia pronunciar mais nenhuma palavra, as únicas coisas que vinham dela eram gemidos e sussurros e, quando ele cravou as unhas em suas bunda forçando - a a se mover mais rápido ela se entregou. Os gemidos ficaram mais rápidos e mais constantes no ouvido dele, a pele suada dela esfregou contra o peito dele, ela ergueu os olhos e se perdeu no olhar dele e no orgasmo que a dominou.

Hugh acabou alguns segundos depois dela, enquanto ela ainda tremia e o apertava. Sorriu quando ela desabou em seus braços, cansada e ainda com sono.

- Você consumiu todas as minhas energias sabia? – sussurrou contra o peito dele.

- Eu vivo disso!

- Vampiro!

Hugh a moveu de seu colo e a embalou contra seu peito enquanto deitavam, ela usando o peito dele como travesseiro, daquele jeito que ele adorava.

- Você vai dormir agora? – ela perguntou já fechando os olhos. – Só dormirei se você dormir.

Hugh sorriu contra os cabelos dela. Ainda estava sem sono, mas queria que ela descansasse. Prometeu que dormiria só para que ela dormisse, mas cinco minutos depois era ele quem dormia.


End file.
